


My Hero?

by HR1995



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future Fish, Blind Date, M/M, Police Officer Matsuoka Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HR1995/pseuds/HR1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei finds himself on the worst blind date ever. Luckily for him he spots the familiar face of Rin, who has a trick up his sleeve of how to get Rei out of the date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hero?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy! There isn't enough Rinrei to satisfy my needs, so I've taken it upon myself to write my ideas into stories, instead of waiting for someone else to do it!

When Nagisa suggested to Rei that he go on a blind date, he was sceptical to say the least, but Nagisa was insistent that his colleague, Hiro was his name, was interesting, easy to get on with and handsome. It had been so long since Rei had been on a date, and assuming Nagisas description of him was accurate, it wasn’t long before Nagisa wore him down and he accepted the offer.

Upon actually meeting the man at the restaurant, Rei was positive that he was at the wrong table, sat in front of another man called Hiro, who just so happened to work with Nagisa. Whilst this man was certainly handsome, he was not so easy to get on with, and Rei was sure that the only person who thought he was interesting was himself, and Nagisa apparently. 

Thirty minutes had passed since the beginning of the date, and all they had managed to talk about so far, was Hiro’s job and his “unbearable boss”. Rei had expected more than just a one way conversation, what with Nagisas glowing praise of Hiro. Rei wondered how Nagisa and Hiro got a word in edge-ways when talking to each other, seeing how Nagisa was similarly talkative.

Luckily for Rei, the arrival of their meals brought on a change of conversation when Hiro asked him what it was he does for work.

“Well I’m in Science, I’m currently working for a research company, which specialises in researching and developing new drugs for—“ 

Before Rei could elaborate on his work, Hiro interrupted.

“I don’t think Science is a good field to go into, there aren’t many job options, and there’s not much money in it.”

“Well, I’ve managed perfectly fi—“

“I think it’s much better to go into a useful field, like Business.”  
So, it turned out that not only was Hiro arrogant and boring, but insulting as well.

Rei decided he did not want to be insulted any further, and left it at that. Hiro continued to complain about work, and started talking about all of his so-called “incompetent colleagues”. Now it was rei’s turn to interrupt.

“So, does that mean that you consider Nagisa-kun as one of your incompetent colleagues?” Rei tried to stare him down a bit.

“Well, Hazuki could do to focus on his work more, although he is a nice fellow, he could do better if he talked a bit less.” Hiro said with a shrug.

Rei thought that advice was rich, coming from a man who hadn’t let him speak a complete sentence since he had arrived. Rei definitely needed a break from this man.

“If you excuse me, I’m just going to find the restroom.” Rei stood before waiting for any kind of response.

Rei started walking away and towards the bathrooms. On the way to the bathrooms, Rei passed the take-out area, where out of the corner of his eye he noticed a flash of red. Looking up properly, Rei saw a familiar face that belonged to the red hair, waiting in line.

“Rin-san?”

Rin turned on the spot towards the sound of the voice, and smiled when he saw who it was calling his name. 

“Rei! How are you doing?”

“I’m doing well, thank you for asking, and yourself?”

“I’m good, just hoping to get some food, before I head back out.” Rei noticed the Police uniform Rin was currently wearing. “So, Rei, you look all dressed up, who are you here with?”

Rei sighed as he remembered the terrible date he was currently on.

“Well…I’m here on a blind date that Nagisa-kun set up.” Rei looked at Rin to gauge his reaction, and was met with a smirk.

“You don’t seem too happy about that, what’s the matter?” Rei took a deep breath before speaking.

“Well, so far all we’ve talked about is his job, and the times that I’ve tried to speak he’s interrupted me, and he’s also insulted me, and it’s just about the worst date I have ever had the misfortune to go on.” Rei finished talking and looked at the ground, with his arms crossed, feeling sorry for himself.

Rei felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked back up to meet Rin’s eyes.

“Hey, I’m sorry, I wish I could help in some way.” Rei’s eyes widened as a thought occurred to him.

“Actually, you can help! Maybe you could come over to the table when I go back, and say that there has been an emergency and that I have to come with you right away, and you could get me out of this whole situation!”

Rin looked shocked for a moment, but that look dissolved into yet another smirk.

“I gotta say Rei, I don’t know whether to be shocked or impressed that someone like you would suggest something like that.”

“Someone like me?”

“A stickler for manners and etiquette, suggesting that we lie, in order to ditch someone!”

“Normally I would never dream of doing something so dishonest, but desperate times call for desperate measures, and I can’t stand another minute with this man.”

Rin considered Rei for a moment, and thought he did in fact look a bit desperate to get out of this, so thought he would do what he could to help out an old friend.

“Okay, go back to the table, and in a couple of minutes I’ll come over.”

“Oh, thank you so much Rin-san, I really owe you for this, you are a true friend!”

Rin blushed, Rei did always know what to say to embarrass him.

“It’s fine, honestly.” Rin said quietly. Rei smiled and headed back to the table.

When Rei made it back to the table, it was as though he never left, as Hiro started straight back up again on all matters related to his job. Rei gladly listened for the next two minutes, as he knew his ticket out of here was on its way. 

He felt a hand grasp his shoulder at the same time he heard Rin’s voice speak up right behind him.

“Excuse me Sir, I need you to come with me.”

Rei turned around to face Rin, with a well-placed look of confusion on his face, with the barest hint of a smile.

“What is the problem officer?” 

The tiny smile on Rei’s face quickly fell when Rin pulled Rei up out of his seat and pulled both arms around to his back, and he felt handcuffs click in place. Rin started talking, and lead Rei out of the restaurant at the same time. Rei glanced back to the table as Rin was herding him out, and saw Hiro’s shocked face. Rei registered the scandalised looks on the other customers faces, and hoped Rin had a good reason to cause him this much embarrassment.

“Ryugazaki Rei, you are under arrest for fraud. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law.”

By the time Rin had finished reciting Rei’s Rights, they were out of the restaurant, and out of view from any of the customers. Rin then proceeded to walk Rei a bit further down the street, then released his hold on Rei, and unlocked the handcuffs. Rei turned to face Rin as soon as the handcuffs were off.

“I hope you have an explanation as to why you just arrested me, Rin-san! I just expected you to say there was a family emergency!”

Rin just smiled and rolled his eyes.

“Of course, I thought that if I pretended to arrest you, then your date wouldn’t try and call you again, now that he knows you’re a criminal.” Rin looked proud of himself for thinking of such an ingenious plan.

“But I’m not a criminal!” 

“He doesn’t know that!”

Rei let out a sigh and leaned against the nearest wall. 

“I suppose you are right Rin-san, thank you.” Rin leaned against the wall next to Rei.

“Don’t mention it, and don’t worry about what everyone in there thought of you, you’ll never see them again.” Rin said smiling. Rei just smiled and shook his head. “Hey Rei, since we both haven’t had a proper meal this evening, why don’t we go and grab some food somewhere, my treat?” 

Rei looked at Rin and considered him for a moment.

“Very well, I suppose it is the least you could do after embarrassing me like that.” Rei said with a small smirk.

“Hey! You were the one that asked for help to ditch a guy!” Rin laughed as he said this. “Come on, I know a place that serves good food not far from here.” Rei followed after Rin, towards his patrol car. “So, Rei, what is it you are currently doing for work?” Rei smiled as Rin asked this question, happy that someone was interested in him.

“Well, I’m currently working for a research company…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. This is the first fiction piece I have written since I was 14 and in school, and the only reason I did it then was because it was compulsory! Any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, because I have so many ideas for future Rinrei stories, and I would love to improve my writing.


End file.
